disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokyo Disney Electrical Parade: Dreamlights
This a version japanese of Main Street Electrical Parade All Unit * Opening Window ** Disney Neon: Non-Disney Edition (added only in 2018) *** Goten, Trunks and Monaka *** Agumon, Palmon and Tentomon *** Luna, Artemis and Diana *** Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon *** Pikachu, Piplup and Croagunk ** Blue Fairy (refurbished in July 2015) ** Knights of Light (refurbished in July 2015) (Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse in October 2018) ** Mickey's Dreamlights Train (with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy until October 2018, Riku, Kairi and Sora in November 2018) ** Marching Soldiers * Alice in Wonderland ** Ladybug (retired in July 2015 and refurbished in November 2018) ** Flowers (Retired in July 2017 and refurbished in November 2018) ** Alice and the Cheshire Cat ** Butterflies (Retired in July 2017 and refurbished in November 2018) ** Inchworm (retired in 2011 and refurbished in November 2018) ** Mr. and Mrs. Snail (retired in July 2015 and refurbished in November 2018) * Note on the changing order of the floats between Alice in Wonderland and It's a Small World: ** 2001- 2007: Peter Pan, Snow White, Pete's Dragon, Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story, Beauty and the Beast, A Bug's Life, Swan Lake, Cinderella ** 2007-2011: Snow White, Peter Pan, Monsters' Inc, Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story, Finding Nemo, Beauty and the Beast, Pete's Dragon, Cinderella, Swan Lake. (Note: Monsters Inc and Pete's Dragon swapped places again in Jan 2010) '' ** ''2011- July 2015: Pete's Dragon, Snow White, Peter Pan, Aladdin, Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story, Finding Nemo, Monsters Inc., Cinderella, Disney Fairies ** July 2015-July 2017: Snow White, Pete's Dragon, Peter Pan, Finding Nemo, Toy Story, Monsters Inc, Aladdin, Tangled, Cinderella, Disney Fairies ** July 2017-October 2018: Disney Fairies, Pete's Dragon, Peter Pan, Toy Story, Monsters Inc, Aladdin, Tangled, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Frozen ** October 2018-possibly in 2023: A Bug Life, Peter Pan, Disney Fairies, Pete's Dragon, Disney Channel, The Incredible, Monster Inc, Finding Nemo, The Litlle Mermaid, Disney Afternoon/One Saturday Morning, Inside Out, Mulan, Cinderella, Beauty and The Beast, Zootopia, The Lion King, Bambi, Winnie the Pooh, Pinochio, Toy Story, Jetix/Disney XD, Kingdom Hearts, Snow White, Aladdin, Up, Swan Lake, Tangled, Frozen, Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior, Dumbo, Cars, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?? * Peter Pan ** The Jolly Roger (refurbished in July 2015 and refurbished in October 2018 with Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs '' (Retired in July 2017, replaced with Frozen and refurbished in October 2018) ** Snow White ** Dwarf's Diamond Mine Train (retired in 2011 and refurbished in October 2018) * ''Pete's Dragon '' ** Elliott (refurbished to a new version in Christmas 2013) * ''Monsters, Inc. (added in 2007, retired in 2016 and refurbished in October 2018) ** Sulley, Mike, Boo * Aladdin (added in 2011) ** Genie ** Girls ** Aladdin and Jasmine * Winnie the Pooh (retired in July 2015, replaced by Tangled and refurbished in October 2018) ** Christopher Robin and Darby (added in October 2018) ** Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore ** Pigglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo and Lumpy (added in NOctober 2018) ** Bees * Toy Story ** Woody's Round-Up - Woody, Jessie, Bullseye (retired in 2011) ** Buzz Lightyear Space (retired in 2011 and refurbished in October 2018 with Mira Nova, X-R and Buster) (arranged in front of Woody's Round-Up 2007-2011) ** Toy Story 3 float (added in 2011) * Finding Nemo (added in 2007, retired in 2017, replaced with Beauty and the Beast and refurbished in October 2018) ** Destiny and Bailey (added in October 2018) ** Nemo (arranged behind Crush's Current from July 2015) ** Crush's Current * Beauty and the Beast (retired in 2011, replaced by Aladdin, returned to parade in July 2017) ** "Be Our Guest" - Lumiere ** "Beauty and the Beast" - Belle and Beast * A Bug's Life (retired in 2007, replaced by Monsters Inc. and Finding Nemo and refurbished in October 2018) ** A Bug's Life Circus ** Flik and Atta * Tangled (Added in 2015) ** Rapunzel and Flynn, at Rapunzel's Tower with the floating lanterns * Swan Lake (arranged after Cinderella 2007-2011) (retired in 2011, replaced by Disney Fairies and refurbished in October 2018) ** Mother Swan ** Baby Swans * Cinderella ** Fairy Godmother's Float (retired in 2007 and refurbished in October 2018) ** Cinderella and her Pumpkin Coach with horses (retired in 2007, returned in 2017) ** Cinderella and Fairy Godmother (added in 2007, Retired in July 2017) ** Clock Tower and Prince Charming (Retired in July 2017 and refurbished in October 2018) ** Ballroom * Disney Fairies (added in 2011) ** Fairies ** Tinker Bell and Friends * Frozen (Added in 2017) **Anna and Elsa's Castle * Disney Channel (added in October 2018) **Princess Elena, Shorty McShorts, Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers, Lola Boa, Ed the Otter, Cheryl, Meryl, Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo, Malina, Kronk, Miss Birdwell, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Nani Pelekai, David Kawena, Reuben, Angel, Sparky, Felix, Sample, Evile, Yuna Kamihara, Wang Ai Ling, Todd Daring, Riley Daring, Agent K, Dick Daring, Cornelius C. Fillmore and Ingrid Third **Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Haley Long and Rose **Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram and Carl * The Incredible (added in October 2018) **Frozono **Mr. Incredible, Elastirgirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr and Jack Jack Parr * The Litlle Mermaid (added in October 2018) **Tip, Dash, Urchin, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana, Grimsby, Chef Louis, Carlotta and Max **Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, King Triton, Flounder and Sebastian * Disney Afternoon/One Saturday Morning (added in October 2018) **Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Gruffi Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Augustus Gummi, Cavin, Calla, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Bonkers, Lucky Piquel, Miranda Wright, Marsupilami, Shnookums, Meat, Pith Possum, Tex Tinstar, Wildwing Flashblade, Nosedive Flashblade, Duke L'Orange, Mallory McMallard, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Doug Funnie, Porkchop, Patti Mayonnaise, Skeeter Valentine, Pepper Ann Pearson, T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gretchen Grundler, Gus Griswald, Ned Needlemeyer, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lloyd Nebulon, Francine Nebulon, Nora Nebulon, Station, Eddie Horton, Douglas McNoggin, Kurt Blobberts, Captain Crandall, Skate Lad, Rope Girl, Dante Hicks, Randal Graves, Jay and Silent Bob * Inside Out (added in October 2018) **Riley Andersen, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear * Mulan (added in October 2018) **Fa Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po * Zootopia (added in October 2018) **Gazelle **Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde * The Lion King (added in October 2018) **Nala, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kiara, Kovu, Ma, Uncle Max, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono **Simba * Bambi (added in October 2018) **Bambi, Faline, Thumper, Miss Bunny, Flower and Miss Skunk * Pinocchio (added in October 2018) **Gepetto, Figaro and Jiminy Cricket **Pinocchio * Jetix/Disney XD (added in October 2018) **Yin, Yang, Master Yo, Lina, Dave the Tree Strump, Coop, Roger Skelewog Jr., Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Milo the Fish, Bea Goldfishberg, Oscar the Fish, Shellsea, Clamantha, Albert Glass, Jumbo Shrimp, Finberley, Esmargot, Koi, Jocktopus, Mr. Baldwin, Mr. Mussels, Principal Stickler, Nurse Fishington, Randy Pincherson, Ms. Lips, Steve Jacksons, Pucca, Garu, Artha Penn, Lance Penn, Kitt Raada Wonn, Parmon Sean, Mortis, Word Paynn, Drakkus, Moordryd Paynn, Connor Penn, Cain, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Elyon, Axel Manning, Crey Kingston, Zack Hawkes, Catalina Leone, Ollie Herbert, Surfer Sharker, Ed, the Protector, Deets, the Dreamer, Burn, the Warrior, Fizz, the Builder, Loogie, the Joker, Clarence "Kick" Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Mike Chilton, Julie Kane, Chuck, Penn Zero, Sashi, Boone, Danny Douglas, Future-Worm, Pickle, Peanut, Billy Dilley, Zeke and Marsha **Wander, Sylvia, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman **Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz * Kingdom Hearts (added in October 2018) **Nanime **Roxas, Xion, Lea, Aqua, Terra and Ventus * Up (added in October 2018) **Russel, Dug and Kevin **Carl Fredricksen * Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior (added in October 2018) **Zooter, Ellyvan and Bungo **Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Ernest Otter, Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Spot, Billy Bevel, Polly Pi, Screwy, Stanley Griff, Dennis, Harry, Elsie, Joanna "JoJo" Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer/Funnyshoes, Croaky Frogini, Trina Tightrope, Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, Fran, Rocket, Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Manny, Felipe, Turner, Pat, Dusty, Squeeze, Stretch, Rusty, Flicker, Special Agent Oso, Special Agent Wolfie, Special Agent Dotty, Dottie McStuffins, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie, Squeakers, Henry Hugglemonster, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Madame Phoebe Callisto, Leo Callisto, M.E.R.C., Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, Bingo, Bob, Hissy and A.R.F **Sofia * Dumbo (added in October 2018) **Clowns **Dumbo and Timothy Mouse * Cars (added in October 2018) **Mater, Flo, Ramone, Sheriff, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Red and Lizzie **Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera * Who Framed Roger Rabbit?? (added in October 2018) **Benny the Cab **Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit and Baby Herman * It's a Small World (finale) ** Dancing Dolls (costume refurbished in 2007) ** Showboat (with Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and the Three Little Pigs) (refurbished in July 2015) (Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, April, May, June and Scrooge McDuck agred in October 2018) ** Airship (with Chip and Dale) (Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper in October 2018) (refurbished in July 2015) ** The Moon (with Lilo, Stitch, Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio, and Geppetto) (Oswald, Ortensia, Goofy Goof, Sylvia Marpoles, Max Goof and Roxanne agred in October 2018) *** (Refurbished in July 2015) ** The Sun (with José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles from The Three Caballeros, Pluto, and Marie) (Julius the Cat and Alice agreed in October 2018) *** (Refurbished in July 2015) ** Sponsor's Logo Category:Parades